Knock Knock
by de-Morgana
Summary: When the blonde knight wanted to spend his morning with the ninja cat-girl they were interrupted by a few friends


The morning after their victory at Haven was as peaceful as it could be, most of Haven Academy staffs was busy running around trying to find a substitute Headmaster since Professor Leonardo Lionheart had suddenly " _step down_ " from his position last night and most of the Faunus from Menagerie was busy guarding the academy from any rogue White Fang members that didn't quite take the news of their defeat very well.

After Emerald, Mercury, and Hazel was arrested and team RWBY was officially reunited once more Yang immediately suggested that they held a victory party and to everyone's surprise even Ozpin agreed that they should relax and celebrate their victory, so with the help of Sun they managed to acquired a large amount of alcohol and junk food that would make one question if it was Qrow's birthday. So with that the teens celebrate their victory all night long until they drop unconscious thanks to either the alcohol or the last ounce of their energy leaving them, fortunately that wasn't the case for two students since they managed to snuck away without any of their friends noticing that they were gone. After that the two students then " _celebrate_ " their own reunion in Jaune's room.

Feeling something warm snuggling into him made Jaune slowly open his eyes to see a pair of cat ears close to his face, using his free hand he pull the girl closer to him unintentionally waking her.

"Mmm… Jaune?" She said with a small smile on her face.

He smiled back. "Morning Blake." He said. "Sorry to wake you up."

She snuggled into the crook of his neck. "Knowing our friends, they'll bound to look for us if we don't show up at breakfast."

"True." He glances at the open window. "And from the looks of it the sun is already up."

"Hmm… But i'm still a bit sleepy… care to help with that?" She said before closing the gap between their face…. Only to stop when they heard someone was knocking on his door.

 ** _Knock knock_** **_Knock knock_**

They wanted to pretend to still be asleep but when the knocking continued Jaune groans and get up from the bed. "Coming coming, just let me find my pants first." After putting his pants back on Jaune open the door and was met with the face of Weiss Schnee. "Oh hi Weiss, what's up?"

Unfortunately she didn't answer him, instead she opted to stare at his expose chest. " _Ruby was right! He isn't the same scrawny blonde as before!_ "

"Umm.. Weiss? You okay there?"

She blinks. "H-Huh?" For a second she forgot the reason why she was looking for him. "Y-You dolt! Put some clothes on! One blonde idiot showing off his chest is enough!"

"Huh?" He look down realizing that he forgot to put on his hoodie back. "Sorry about that give me a sec okay." He said before closing the door on her. "You see my hoodie anywhere?" He whispered only for her to shrugged. "Oh wait, there it is."

After putting his hoodie back on he reopen the door. "Sorry about that, so what's up?"

She blushed, the image of his chest still fresh on her mind. "I-I was merely here to thank you for yesterday Jaune, with the party last night i wasn't able to say my thanks for saving my life."

He smiled at her. "Weiss, you don't need to thank me. I was just doing what anyone would do."

"Perhaps but still, you've saved my life Arc-I mean Jaune. I'm forever in debt to you."

He shakes his head. "No you're not Weiss, you're my friend and if it means saving you or the others i would do it all over again."

"W-well since it's already breakfast perhaps we should head to the mess hall?"

"Go on ahead, I haven't taken a shower yet but i'll see you there."

"Very well then," She felt a little sadden that they won't be walking together. "I shall see you later then Jaune."

Closing the door and pulling his hoodie off, Jaune went back to lay in the bed. "Shall we continue where we left off my lady?"

"Oh? And where exactly did we last left off?" She asked, their face mere inches from each other.

 ** _Knock knock_** **_Knock knock_**

Both of them groans, half tempted to shouts for the knocker to come back later before Jaune begrudgingly stands up again. "Be back in a sec." Opening the door again he was face met with the face of Lie Ren. "Oh hi Ren, sup?"

"Sorry to bother you Jaune but i was handing out this to everyone." He hands him a small bottle. "This is for the hangover if you felt any that is."

"Hey thanks brother."

"Don't men..tion it…." Ren trailed off since from the corner of his eyes he could see a pair of amber eyes staring at him before hiding behind the blanket. " _Is that…_ "

"Umm Ren? Buddy?"

"W-well sorry to bother Jaune, i'll let you get back at that." He said quickly before leaving the bewildered boy there.

Closing the door and pulling his hoodie off again he crawled up to the girl. "Now where were we?" He said before capturing her lips in a heated kiss only to stop and look toward the door.

"Jaune?" She asked a little bit confused with his action.

"Think they gonna go 3 out of 3?" He asked.

"What?"

"Nothing, forgot i said anything." He said before recapturing Blake's lips.

 ** _Knock knock_** **_Knock knock_**

"OH COME ON!" This time it was Blake who stood up and wraps the blanket over her and open the door. "WHAT?" She asked only to freeze up when she sees that it was Ozpin/Oscar standing in front of her.

"Ah Mr. Arc i was wondering." He stopped talking when he noticed who open the door. "Miss Belladonna? It seems i've went to the wrong room, my apologies." He said leaving the girl there still frozen where she stood. Inside the room Jaune was laughing his ass off.

 **I LOVE ME A KNIGHTSHADE STORY!** **ALSO IS IT WEIRD TO SAY THAT MY SISTER HELPED ME WITH THIS ONE? SINCE SHE SAID THAT THIS WAS WEIRD THAT SHE HELP ME WROTE THIS**


End file.
